


I’m not leaving you again

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Gen, Gladys and FP are friend and Falice is dating, Jughead Jones is a Good Brother, Protective Jughead Jones, but off screen, i will give my life for Jellybean, tbh i’d rather see them as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “I don’t wanna go Juggie” Jellybean sobs into his shoulder, clinging to him for dear life as they hear their parents fight once more.Jughead’s heart breaks for his little sister“You’re not going anywhere Jellybean, Nether am I”





	I’m not leaving you again

The Jones family reunited was... not how Jughead imagined.

his parents weren’t in love anymore. His mom was doing college courses and his dad was seeing Alice at the moment.

but they got passed their hate for one another and became good friends.

which was enough, more than enough. He had his sister, Mother, and father all back in his life at once together and Jughead was the happiest he’s been in years.

but they had their days

 

“I don’t wanna go Juggie” Jellybean sobs into his shoulder, clinging to him for dear life as they hear their parents fight once more.

Jughead’s heart breaks for his little sister

“You’re not going anywhere Jellybean, Nether am I” He soothed playing with her hair, combing it with his fingers. Jellybean always has liked her hair played with. It calmed her down. It was what he did as well as singing when she would wake from a nightmare.

he rocks her back and forth a little with her sitting on his lap. 

“Do you pinkie promise me?” She asked.

Jughead held up his pinkie

”I pinkie promise” 

They hooked their pinkies together and Jughead snuck them out for a late night milkshake.


End file.
